


Sunlight

by Odd_Ellie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Portuguese, Reunions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: O rosto dele parecia diferente, mais velho; Mas Eddie o reconheceu pelos olhos, ainda os mesmos de quando eles eram meninos.“Oi Stan”





	Sunlight

Então isso era morte. 

Não era tão ruim quanto Eddie tinha imaginado, seus pesadelos sempre tinham sido muito piores. Ele ainda estava no esgoto, mas a escuridão que havia lá era apenas uma física, o grande mal tinha sido derrotado, eles tinham ganhado. 

Ele olhava para o seu corpo, os olhos vazios, o sangue escorrendo de sua boca e a jaqueta de Richie ainda em suas mãos. 

Ele apenas parou de olhar quando ele ouviu passos. Uma pequena onda de medo passou por ele até ele ver quem estava fazendo aqueles sons. 

O rosto dele parecia diferente, mais velho; Mas Eddie o reconheceu pelos olhos, ainda os mesmos de quando eles eram meninos. 

“Oi Stan”

“Oi Eddie” 

“Há quanto tempo você está aqui ?”

“Desde que vocês desceram. Eu estive com vocês o tempo todo. Eu apenas achei melhor te dar alguns minutos sozinho para processar o que aconteceu” 

Essa era a hora de abraçá-lo e dizer para ele como ele tinha sentido falta dele basicamente por toda a sua vida sem nem lembrar dele. Mas Eddie se encontrou cerrando os punhos e dizendo :

“Porra Stan porque você fez aquilo ?!”

“Eu estava com medo”

“Eu também, e eu não-” Eddie parou, ele não conseguia dizer, nem mesmo agora, ele respirou fundo “Eu acho que não importa no fim, já que eu acabei morto também” 

“Importa. Eu te vi, você foi muito corajoso”

“Te surpreendeu certo ? Não achou que pequeno Eddie tinha nele isso”

“Não, eu sempre soube. Nós todos sabíamos”

“Eu ainda estou tão puto com você por ter feito o que você fez” 

“Eu sei”

“Mas eu estou feliz de ver” 

Stan sorriu. 

“Eu também. Nós devíamos ir embora” Stan disse estendendo sua mão para ele.

Eddie deu uma última olhada no seu corpo, e aí pegou a mão e juntos eles andaram para fora dos esgotos. 

No lado de fora o céu estava azul e os pássaros cantavam. E estranhamente ao invés do medo e do terror que ele havia sentido nos últimos dias tudo que ele conseguia pensar agora eram as boas memórias que ele teve naquele lugar junto com seus amigos. 

“Que pássaro é esse que tá cantando ?” Eddie perguntou. 

“Um rouxinol eu acho, pelo canto parece estar perto. Você quer tentar encontrá-lo ?”

“Porque não ?” 

Então isso era morte, ele andava no sol junto com um dos melhores amigos que ele já tinha tido, não era tão ruim.

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


End file.
